Past and Present
by kurt couper
Summary: William came from the past. Spike just left for LA, and Dawn's the only one in Sunnydale to welcome Spike's former self. What's going to happen? [WilliamDawnSpike. Spawn.] COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is my new story. I have about 7 chapters written so far, but I'm stuck. So if you'd like to help me, hit me up on novel0city on aim. And I'm sorry in advanced on how block style this story is. :

Background: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

"Oh William, the stars are buzzing," Drusilla whispered after putting Miss Edith to her ear.

William sauntered over to his dark princess and ran his fingers through her dark hair. Nipping at her pale neck, he gently sucked at her cold skin.

"'Bout what, love?"

Drusilla leaned away from his touch and put her doll back to her ear.

"Yes, Miss Edith, our William has been a bad boy. He's all dirty. Inside. Mud. Dirt. He'll soil the princess!" she scolded towards her lover.

William sighed and walked back to the wall, away from his goddess. He lit a fag, placed it between his lips, and deeply inhaled. Blowing the smoke into little rings he thought about what Drusilla just told him.

"Yes, love. I'm a wicked, wicked man. But what were you yammering about the stars?" he asked, knowing quite well that the stars never lied when they talked to his love.

She sprinted across the room, her dress flowing behind her and suddenly stopped.

"William's a bad boy. A bad boy. A bad boy. He's going to leave his princess." She started twirling in a circle. "And find another one. Oh, William's a bad boy." Drusilla slowed her spinning down and pointed a finger towards him.

"Dru, pet, what the bloody hell are you going on about?" he asked while walking towards her again. He could see that she was near about to fall and he needed to protect her. But each step he took closer to her, she kept screaming to not touch her.

"No," she yelled as he embraced her shoulders, stopping her twirling totally.

"Princess, what's wron-" he tried to say, but it was too late. He vanished from view.

"Naughty, naughty William," Drusilla chided to an empty room.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. R&R please. (: 


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my new story. I have about 7 chapters written so far, but I'm stuck. So if you'd like to help me, hit me up on novel0city on aim. And I'm sorry in advanced on how block style this story is. :

Background: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dawn dejectedly walked out of The Bronze with her head low. Scuffling her feat down the street, she wondered why that hottie from school didn't ask her to dance. But her thoughts didn't drown on Zack for too long for she heard something rustling in the alley.

Creeping her head around the corner, she peeped a look.

"Hello?" she asked to the darkness.

"Bloody fuckin' hell," came a familiar voice that bounced from the inside walls.

Dawn ran into the alley. And what she saw startled her.

Spike was sprawled on the ground. He was wearing tight, black jeans with holes in the knees and upper thighs, complimented with a black shirt and a short leather jacket, which held spikes, safety pins, and other random "punk" items. His hair seemed longer than before and gelled up higher.

He just looked different to Dawn.

"Spike?" she asked as she noticed a lock connected to a chain around his neck. Anarchy, she thought to herself. Nice.

"Spike?" the vampire question as he settled himself off the ground. He wondered how this human in front of him knew of his new identity. Not even his beloved Drusilla knew of it.

"Uh, yeah. Did you bang your head a little to hard there?"

He gave her a confusing look, but she decided to ignore it.

"Anyway, what's with the new look? Not that it isn't totally hot, but just different. And like, aren't you suppose to be in LA this weekend helping Angel or something?" she rambled on as she watched him lean against the brick wall. His face contorted in weird emotions as he stared at her, and Dawn tried to ignore them, again. It seemed like he didn't want to even talk to her.

"What the bloody fuck is she talkin' bout," he asked himself.

"Angel's a soddin'," he looked at the innocent girl across from him. "fruit," he told her as he walked out from the dark and into the light where the beautiful girl was.

And oh how she was gorgeous. This women in front of him reminded him of Drusilla in a way. She had long, dark hair that laid wavy on her back and pale skin that reflected the moonlight. Her lips were painted on with a dark maroon color and her eyes were lined in a thick black liner. She looked around 19. Looked innocent.

She smelled like him.

And that interested him. He wondered who this girl was. Why she knew his name. And why did she smell like him.

He slipped his hand around her thin, bare shoulders.

"Smell so good," he whispered into her hair. She arched into his cool touch causing goosebumps which produced a smirk from him.

After walking a block or two in silence, Dawn stopped in the middle of the road.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, backing away from the man in front of her.

"Hmm?" he said slowly, getting pulled out from his zombie-like zone.

"You're different. You're, like, acting different. Talking different. Walking different. Hell, you even smell different. So, I'm going to ask one time. What the hell did you do to my Spike?"

He was almost proud of her. A human taking on a vampire. It was cute. ...She was cute.

He decided to tell the truth.

First time in his life.

"I'm not _your_ bloody Spike. I'm William," he started. She began to come at him with her fists. "Nah. Wait, nibblin'. Don't get your knickers in a soddin' twist. I've done nothing with your precious, bloody Spike. The last thing I know, was I was talking to Drusilla and then I'm here."

She gave him a narrow look. Not being able to see if this vampire was telling the truth or not, she decided to go with her instincts.

"What year is it?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Last time I checked it was 'round 1960."

She gave him another look.

"It's the year 2002."

"Fuck."

They both had a staring contest or something close to it. Dawn was challenging William to break and he was just amused by the whole thing.

"I believe you," she smiled, breaking eye contact. "I'm Dawn, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dawn." He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on it.

It was nice to have someone so trusting, he thought. It was just, plain, nice.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. R&R  



	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** This is my new story. I have about 7 chapters written so far, but I'm stuck. So if you'd like to help me, hit me up on novel0city on aim. And I'm sorry in advanced on how block style this story is. :

Background: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She was stealing quick glances at him again, trying to be discreet. It wasn't working. He would catch her and smirk causing her cheeks to flame and blush. It was intriguing to him.

"See something you like?" he asked, his tongue behind his teeth and a devilish glint in his blue eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," she snapped back with a small grin on her face. shaking her head, she continued. "It's so weird, though, you know? You're my Spike, but you're not." His smirk increased and she decided to feed it. "Yeah, I'm not so sure who's hotter, though."

He waltzed over to her, for she was lazily sitting on his bed, and began nipping at her neck. He was positioned behind her and he wrapped his arms across her front. Thus it was easy to whisper into her ear.

"You know I'm the James Dean."

"Ah, you're definitely more pointy," she replied as one of his spikes from his jacket poked her.

He apologized and kissed her bruised skin. Taking off his jacket, he threw it across the floor, leaving him in just some tight jeans and an under shirt.

"I have a question," she hesitated while leaning her body weight against his.

"It is?"

Her fingers were in her lap as she did when she was nervous. And she was playing with her hair. Petting her arm with small strokes, he tried to encourage her to talk.

"Why aren't you killing me? I mean, you're from the past, or that's what we've figured out so far, and you were all hardcore and blood sucking, killing 2 slayers I might add, yet when you met up with me, you kept me in one piece. I just don't understand," she rambled again.

"I mean, I guess this could all be an evil "past" plan. Get in with the sister. Make buddy buddy. Then kill Slayer while sleeping. It makes sense. And that would be mean, since I've really come to like you these past days. And I don't know. I just don't know your motive. You're evil. I'm an old Key-slash-Slayer's sister-slash-virgin. I'd be a pretty good meal or toy or whatever the fuck, ya know?"

Her words were spoken in a fast rush. Some with stuttering. She tried to calm herself down.

William smiled and pushed her hair away from her face. After hanging out with her for a handful of days, he pretty much understood all of her little quirks. She told him everything she knew. Even things she didn't know, but assumed. Like, the chip, Buffy, Harmony, her own crush on him, and everything in-between. He told her things too which had her always hanging on every word he said. He found it cute that someone would pay that much attention to him. Drusilla never cared, so it was refreshing.

Dawn was like a breath of fresh air for his dead lungs.

"Wait. Slow down and form simple sentences," he said, knowing what she already asked, but trying to avoid this topic. After all, he did have a rep to keep.

"Well, Will, I was just wondering why haven't you killed me? Since I'm human and you're, well, a vampire."

He turned her around, so she could face him.

"When I first saw you, you looked familiar. True, I was confused out of my bloody mind, but that's beside the damn point. That and you smelled like me. Smelled like Spike, but it's basically the same soddin' thing."

"So you didn't rip me to pieces because you liked me?" she asked in a childish voice.

"Nibblet, that's not what I sa-"

"Oh no, I think that's what you said," she interrupted. Taking a pillow that was behind her back, she smashed it into his face.

He gave her an evil look.

"Take that back. The Big Bad doesn't like anyone," he replied, his voice sounding horrified, yet his face so exaggerated that she could tell he was kidding.

Playfully slapping him, she gave him another wide smile and laid down on his lap. He combed her hair with his fingers as she closed her eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** This is my new story. I have about 7 chapters written so far, but I'm stuck. So if you'd like to help me, hit me up on novel0city on aim. And I'm sorry in advanced on how block style this story is. : 

Background: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Okay, this update is for marykaitlyn because I'm scared she might come and kick my ass. And I'm not lying.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Mmmm," she moaned as William's cold fingers massaged her tender neck muscles.

"Your fingers are _so_ talented. God," she said while biting her lip to stop another moan from coming.

He leaned his head down to her ear.

"You should see what else they could do," he whispered. "Or shall I say feel." His voice was husky from the groans and moans Dawn was producing. It was turning him on too much. And he could tell that it was affecting Dawn too, for her steady smell of arousal was heavy in the air.

"Stop teasing me, Will," she said in a stressed, yet hushed voice.

He quit his massage and watched her turn around.

"That was good." A lazy grin came upon her face. "So good. I guess I'll have to find away to repay you."

A lost gaze went over William's face as her words washed over him and dreams filled his head. Suddenly his lips felt dry and he ran his tongue against them.

"I'm sure I'll think of something for payment," he slowly said.

She leaned her head closer to Will's and their lips acted like magnets. They were drawn together and before they knew it, she was underneath him and his hands were everywhere.

"So gorgeous," he groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No, _you're_ gorgeous," she replied while her fingers found their way to his hair and her lips to his.

He started to unbutton her shirt, but was stopped by her hand. He questioned her with his eyes, his mind too lost in lust to form words. She grabbed the material in each hand and ripped it apart. Buttons flew everywhere, yet all William could do was smash his mouth against hers harder.

"Need you."

She nodded her head and brought her hands to his own shirt. Slipping it from his body, she marveled at his bare skin. Muscles rippled underneath her touch as she explored the new canvas. He moaned as her pink tongue licked its way to his nipple. Deciding to get the show on the road, she slipped her hands in his pants and unzipped them.

He did the same to her, but slowly shimmied her legs out of the fabric. This left her in superman underwear.

"Cute," he grinned. She blushed under criticism.

"You sure?" he asked while motioning towards her body. He didn't want to violate her. Not like he's done to other girls in the past.

"I want you in me. Now, goddamnit," she cried as she reached her hand up to his head to pull him down for another kiss.

And out side the crypt, all you could hear was Dawn's cries of passion to William through thick walls.

* * *

I'm still stuck on Chapter 7, so if anyone wants to help me, just im me. (novel0cityaim) R&R.  



	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** This is my new story. I have about 7 chapters written so far, but I'm stuck. So if you'd like to help me, hit me up on novel0city on aim. And I'm sorry in advanced on how block style this story is. : 

Background: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Okay, this update is for marykaitlyn because I'm scared she might come and kick my ass. And I'm not lying.

Enjoy.

* * *

"My roommate's out partying, so I'm all alone," she whispered to the dark. A sudden hand grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. She was placed on a shoulder and she was kicking her feet. "Put me down, William!"

A dark chuckle was heard in the shadows.

"Nuhuh, gorgeous. You're coming with me," he said.

"But I'm wearing a skirt!" she shrieked as she felt his cold hand slowly sneak up her thigh.

Walking quickly, he pushed her against a wall and sat her down.

"'Xactly how I like it. Easy access."

He buried his head into her neck and nuzzled the soft skin that was there. She melted against him, her knees giving out. Thus William had to hold her up.

"What are we doing tonight?" he asked her.

"Thought you could come over to my place and you know... We could have some fun," she hinted while pushing away from William.

He nodded his head and took her hand in his and they walked off towards Rodeo drive.

"Come in," she told him as she opened the door.

He was just invited to her home. For the first time. A piece of his dead heart skipped a beat. And before she was in the house, he was on her. He ripped his own shirt off and threw it on the ground, while he chased her up the stairs.

"Big Bad's gonna getchya," he huskily said while using his vampiric speed to catch her. Doing so, he stripped her of her skirt and shirt, leaving her in bra and panties.

He pushed her down on her bed and began to lavish her smooth skin. Her breathing start to come in short gasps. William hooked his fingers under her underwear and pulled them off.

"You're so bloody beautiful," he mumbled into her skin as he licked the inside of her thigh.

Pulling a comforter over his body and up to her torso, to keep her warm and to hide himself from her view, he started to work his talented fingers.

"Oh god," she cried out as William's ministrations started to get to her. He had her moaning and twitching in her bed.

Meanwhile, Spike threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boot. He was back from peaches and ready to see his Nibbled. He'd been gone for two weeks. And he'd been with Mr. Prince of Darkness himself and it made him feel antsy now.

"Wonder if the 'bit missed me," he mused to himself when he walked into Dawn's apartment.

"Nibblet?" he called. And he got no answer. "Dawn?" he called again, but still had nothing in return. But he smelt her and could hear her heartbeat, which was beating a little fast, so she had to be in the house.

Slowly climbing the stairs, one by one, he remembered the present he had for her in his bag. Which was back at his crypt. He cursed silently to himself and continued to walk to Dawn's room. But was stopped by the sound emitting from the door.

"Looks like Dawn's gettin' a little 'me' time," he thought once he heard the moans and groans. Though he should be embarrassed by even thinking of his Dawn doing something like that, he wasn't. It was the opposite.

"Oh god, oh god," she called out with a raspy voice. And Spike could hear the whimpering and her heart beat increasing... he was trying not to picture himself there instead of her little boy with a battery.

"Gonna come. Oh god. Gonna..." and he could tell she was at her last thread. "oh William," she cried.

Spike's ears picked up. And so did his curiosity. He also tired to ignore the jealousy that was running through his dead veins. Because he was positive the boy in her bed wasn't good enough for her.

He wasn't even good enough for her.

"You were _so_ right," he heard Dawn say. "You are talented."

Spike had enough and he cracked open the door.

"Get up here, you," she called to the mystery man in her bed.

"Yes ma'm," he replied with a familiar British accent.

But all Spike saw was a passionate kiss between a bleached head and a very gorgeous Dawn. He shut the door and walked out of the house.

He needed a drink.

* * *

R&R. Hoped you liked it. 


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all. 

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Does it bother you that we haven't found out why you're here?" Dawn asked William.

He stopped braiding her hair and answered her.

"Not really. It's like a free, soddin' vacation."

She leaned her body back, so she was rested on his lap. Looking up at him, she gave him a smile.

"No offense, but you haven't really been a vampire these few weeks. I haven't seen you drink any blood. Isn't that unhealthy? Are you going to lose your pale glow?" she questioned again.

Over the time that Dawn had found William, she had come with a liking towards him. She couldn't even describe the way she felt with him around. If Spike was her best friend, then William was her...just everything. He was basically Spike, but without the censoring. He was just so much more. True, it could have probably be the sex that made her have such a great connection with him. Because it was really great sex. But this didn't mean she didn't miss Spike. Spike knew so much more of her life and there is something to be said about people already knowing instead of having to retell everything all over again. Spike was more aware of her habits and quirks and just everything.

When it came down to it, she loved each of her "spike's" the same.

"I've been feeding," he told her with a distracted look.

She put her hand up to his face and gave him a small smile. And then an idea popped into her head.

"You up to something new?" she asked.

Noticing the glint in her eye, he questioned her. He lied about the feeding. And he wondered if she knew that. It amazed him that someone with so much feeling and heart could care for him. He was a cold blooded murder. Tortured and maimed millions of people. And she knew that. And it didn't bother her. But it bothered him. She was like a saint compared to him. He almost felt dirty when he was with her. He was a demon, for fucksakes. He wasn't suppose to feel. But with Dawn, he did. Thus he hadn't fed since he arrived. And he was feeling the repercussions from it too.

"What do you have in mind?"

Giving him a sly smile, she laid down on the bed and exposed her neck to him.

"I want you to bite me," Dawn began.

William's eyes went wide and he started to protest, but she stopped him.

"Will, love. Just shut the fuck up and bite me."

He smirked and nodded his head. Had to do what his new goddess said.

While vamped out, Dawn slowly traced his ridges. Feeling his demon flesh underneath her gave her chills in all the right places.

"Beautiful," she whispered as her hand dropped lower and to his teeth. Slicing the tip of her finger on them, she let him suck the blood off. He closed his eyes as he felt the key and slayer tinted blood slide down his throat. Dawn was a real treat. She tasted better than his first slayer. He knew he had to have more.

"You sure?" he asked wanting to settle out any last jitters she had.

"Just do the damn thing," came her reply excitedly.

"It's gorgeous," she grinned while she started into the mirror. The bite that William had given her had healed and looked nice. Running her fingers over it, she bit her lip.

"You do good work."

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. Though she couldn't see his reflection, she found his eyes in the mirror at the direct spot he was looking at. She gave him another smile.

"I try," he replied.

* * *

Wow, I really don't like the whole new It's way too confusing for me. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I'm off of my writers block for this story, though Im still confused on where I'm going to go. If you have any tips on what you want to happen between the three, review and I'll think about it. (: Thanks you guys.

R&R.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

BY THE WAY, I never figured Spike to be souled. He could be, but it never became important because I always think of Spike as unsouled. So, yeah.

* * *

Walking into The Bronze, Dawn spotted a patch of bleached hair and ran over to it.

"Hey, Wi-," she started until the man turned around. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Spike," Dawn cried and jumped into his seated lap. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she gave him a big hug. He put his hand behind her back and patted it a few times, but didn't return the hug. So, Dawn backed away from him.

"How was LA?" she asked while taking a seat next to him.

He gave her a simple shrug and took out a fag from his pocket. Placing it in his mouth, he lit it and took a deep drag. Exhaling the smoke, he picked up his beer and sipped it.

Dawn gave a hurt look, but quickly covered it up. She didn't understand where his aloof attitude was coming from. Maybe something changed or happened when he was with Angel.

"I missed you," she quietly told him as she gave him a lopsided smile.

Spike raised his eyebrows and took another sip of beer.

"Sure you did, 'bit," he simply said and got off his ass and walked away. Which left Dawn alone at the bar. The bartender slid her a shot glass filled with a clear liquid.

"From that man over there," he said while he pointed over to a dark corner. She drowned the vodka fast and slammed the glass down. Walking over to where he pointed, she stopped when seeing white.

"Dawn," William greeted as he attacked her with his lips. She giggled as he went right to her neck, licking his own bite.

"Wanna dance, pet?" he asked as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

A slow song played itself through the speakers and Dawn's arms wrapped around William's neck. The straight shot went directly to her head so it was hard for her to dance straight. William's hands held her hips as they swayed to the music. Resting her head on his chest, she gave him a smile.

"Spike's back and he's mad at me," she slurred. "Want to come over to my apartment?"

He gave her a smirk and threw her over his shoulder. With her legs kicking, they exited The Bronze and headed towards Dawn's place.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But I'm giving you a big update. So feel better. (: R&R please.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

BY THE WAY, I never figured Spike to be souled. He could be, but it never became important because I always think of Spike as unsouled. So, yeah.

**

* * *

**

"Ah, home sweet home," she said as she switched the lights on.

When she moved out of Buffy's house and into her own, Dawn felt sudden satisfaction. It was like she had finally grown up. There was nothing holding her back. Sure it was good for the whole sex thing; no one around to tell her she was too loud except her roommate. It was nice, to say the least.

Holding his hand, she pulled William into her. But she pulled too hard and he crashed into her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oops," she giggled.

William helped her up and let her rest his weight on her.

"You're smashed, love," he said while running his cold fingers through her hair. "And you're upset. Let's throw you in the tub."

Picking her up, he places one hand under her legs and the other behind her back and takes her to the shower. In his arms, she snuggles her head under his chin and mews. When he gets to the shower, he places her down and strips her clothes off. Putting them in a pile, he turns on the water.

"I want it really hot," she murmurs. "And I want bubbles."

He gives her a smirk and pours Mr. Bubbles into the bath. She jumps in the tub and moans as the water hits her. Skin turns pink as the heat gets to it.

Spike was pissed off. Hell, he was more than pissed off. And he was tired of playing the apathetic role. This vampire had a hot temper and, by god, he was going to show it.

He kicked the door open and stomped in her apartment. Hearing the shower run, he sprinted up the stairs and to the bathroom only to find...

"Bloody hell!"

"Damn."

Dawn looked over and saw William and Spike staring at each other. Having them so close, she could notice the differences in them. Spike looked older, more mature-if that was even possible-and William looked more younger. It could have been the makeup and clothing, though. They started to growl at each other and Dawn hopped out of the tub, bubbles everywhere.

"Dawn," Spike sputtered when he saw her. _All_ of her.

"You're nude, pet," William said while wrapping a fluffy, white towel around her. She moaned when he accidentally touched her breast. Licking her lips, she cuddled her body next to William's.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Spike asked eyeing the chemistry that was playing right in front of his eyes.

Dawn smiled.

"William meet Spike. And Spike... meet William. Your former self."

* * *

Another short chapter, or at least, I think. Anyway, R&R please. 


	9. Chapter 8

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all. 

Enjoy.

BY THE WAY, I never figured Spike to be souled. He could be, but it never became important because I always think of Spike as unsouled. So, yeah. .

* * *

"What the fuck does that mean?" Spike screamed as his face contorted in a confused facade. The man in front of him was _him_. But not. Because he was him himself. But older? He shook his head to get these thoughts out of his brain and waited for Dawn or... William to answer.

Dawn, though still tipsy, walked over to her robe. She dropped her towel and slipped her robe on, giving both guys a show of her backside for a view seconds. When she turned around, the boys stared. The silk robe clung to her wet curves and the top drooped dangerously low to above her navel.

"We don't know how it happened," she said in a small voice as she walked into her bedroom. The two vampires followed. Sitting on her bed, her legs under her, she continued. "But one day, I was walking from The Bronze and then _poof_, he was there."

Spike, though distracted by Dawn's ample breasts that were basically on a platter just for him, caught the "poof".

"What do you mean 'poof'?" he asked himself, er, William. Asked _William_. Shaking his head, he thought he'd never get this down.

"I was talking to Dru, then bam. And I'm-"

"Dru? Dru was there?" Spike asked, his voice tight and anxious.

"Yeah, she was. Which reminds me, how come I haven't felt her around?" William asked, tilting his head.

"She's-"

Dawn threw a pillow at Spike's head. Not paying attention, it hit him and he cursed.

"What the bloody hell was that for," he cried throwing it back at her. She caught it.

"I've seen this in a movie once. You can't tell him anything or else it'll change the future, dumbass."

He flipped her off and she grinned, but he nodded just the same. He idly wondered if he could tell his young self about the commandos and the chip. Then maybe he wouldn't have to eat pig's blood or help Slutty. He saw Dawn laugh at something William mumbled and he sighed unintentionally. He wouldn't have met his 'bit if it wasn't for that bloody chip. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. But, hell, he _was_ a vampire anyway. He'd always be damned.

"Continue," he said, wanting to hear more of the situation and story.

"That's basically it," Dawn blushed while William looked her up and down. He knew that it wasn't it, but didn't know if she wanted Spike to know about their rather _intimate_ relationship. He got hard just thinking about it.

"Really now," Spike smirked and pushed away a bit of jealousy that ran through his veins. "And that gorgeous bite on Dawn's neck came about how?"

Another blush came upon her face as her hand went straight to her bite. Suddenly, she felt more sober then she did ten seconds ago.

"Like this," William stated as he vamped out and attacked Dawn. She giggled under his ticklish ministrations and swatted him.

"Stop it," she laughed as he jumped on top of her on the bed. Nibbling on her neck, she moaned. This got Spike hot under the collar.

"Again I say, what the bleedin' hell is going on?" screamed a frustrated Spike.

* * *

Yadda, yadda, yadda. R&R.  



	10. Chapter 9

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all. 

Enjoy.

* * *

"Dawn, I'm leaving for San Francisco for a week, but I left my half of the rent check on the table. Hope you're okay. And with an empty house, don't do anything I wouldn't do. So that leaves everything open. Love you, girl. See you in a week," her roommate, Shay, said through the answering machine. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"This means you can stay, Spike."

"'Course I'm stayin'. I don't trust him," Spike accused as he pointed his black-painted finger nail at his younger self.

"Me?" William said in an amused voice. "What'd I ever do to you?" he leered.

Spike narrowed his eyes and mocked him

"What'd I ever do to you," he said in a high pitch voice. "I am you. You are me! Do you bloody forget? I know everything that is in your soddin' head! Which is why I don't fucking trust you," he screamed as he threw his arms wildly around. William just gave him a wide grin, which upset Spike even more.

"Why you bloody little ponce."

"Shut up, Spike. He's just playing with you. And William, stop harassing him. You guys are as bad as Xander."

With that knowledge, Spike's eyes widened, but still gave a glare at William. William just gave a confused face, but Dawn told him that it didn't matter. She gave him a wink and he grinned.

"What's planned for tomorrow night?" William asked as he walked over to Dawn and put his arms around her. Spike stared at the couple, obviously jealous. William was sure to flaunt his closeness to the brunette ever chance he got. Right that minute he was slipping his lips down her neck, making her arousal quite known in the air.

"'Donno," she answered with a shrug.

The elder growled then crossed his arms, making sure his sigh could be heard from Dawn's standing. She swatted at William and told him that it was getting late and he should go out and feed before the sun rose. He gave her a quick kiss and left.

"C'mon Spike, let's get you comfortable."

Dawn gave him a tour, showing him the kitchen, bathroom, and bedrooms.

"We have the luxuries. Hot water, a filled fridge, and heating and air, so don't mind if you splurge. The shower is fantastic; we just got a new high pressure/massaging nozzle. You can sleep with me tonight and I'll let William stay in Shay's room since all of his stuff's in there. You won't mind, will you?"

Spike shrugged, but inside he smiled as brightly as he could.

"Mind if I shower?" he asked, while stripping off his shirt.

"Nah, I'm just going to hit the bed."

After his shower, he wrapped the black towel loosely around his waist and walked into Dawn's room. She was sleeping on the left side of the bed, leaving a spot for him. There were a pair of gray sweatpants laying on a chair that were for him. Slipping them on, he checked the other room and saw himself sleeping like a log. It was the first time he ever really got to see himself. Resting his weight against the door case, he studied his former self who apparently still slept naked. He hadn't seen himself since he died. Some odd 200 years ago or so. He looked dead. Closing the door, he went back to Dawn's room and jumped in the bed.

"Missed you," she mumbled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Always miss you, 'bit," he replied while running his fingers through her hair.

"Night, Spike," she mewled and threw her hand on top of him.

* * *

I'm stuck on a part in Chapter 13. Anyone want to help me get out of it? aim- novel0city

Anyway, R&R, 


	11. Chapter 10

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all. 

Enjoy.

* * *

Dawn was out, buying only God knows what, including blood for Spike and maybe for William. Which left William and Spike all alone.

"You're such an ignorant little prat," Spike said, frustrated, while walking out of the room William was at.

Over the past hour since Dawn had been gone, they had been fighting. William had been explaining, and in much detail, what exactly he did to and with Dawn. The younger was getting a big kick out of watching his older self boil with jealousy. Yet Spike was in a pure rage and it was hard for him not to just trash everything in site.

Spike didn't know where he stood with Dawn, which was where most of the inner-turmoil came from. He loved her, of course. He would easily die for her, if it came to it (and it almost had). But he, supposedly, loved the Slayer. _Buffy_. But when he thought about it, he wouldn't die for her. She could take care of herself; she didn't need a knight in shining armor who would save her. Unknown the popular belief, Spike was that kind of guy. That's why he stayed with Drusilla for so long. She _needed_ him. Exactly how Dawn needs him.

It finally clicked.

Spike loved Dawn. The thing with the slayer was an obsession and-dare he say-respected relationship. But with Dawn he could be himself. She, obviously, loved him also. She could look past the demon and see the man within, yet at the same time, not overlook the vampire part of him. Dawn realized what he was and didn't look down at him because of it.

He still couldn't believe that he loved Dawn.

But he should have seen it coming. Hell, it should have hit him like a ton of bricks. The young him loved Dawn, which would mean that he would too. Why didn't he see it sooner? Was he still as dumb as he used to be?

"I'm only an 'ignorant prat' because you were one first," William smirked as he sauntered into the Living Room. Sitting down on the sofa, he crossed his feet at his ankles and rested them on the coffee table.

"You know," William stated, squinting at Spike, "we're some pretty handsome blokes, if I do say so myself."

Spike looked at the Vampire across from him with surprise. That was the first thing he ever said that wasn't hostile.

"Devilishly handsome, I'd say," he returned. "So, where exactly where you last before you got zapped here?"

"Prague."

After a few silent moments went by, Spike pulled out a fag from his pocket. After grabbing one, he tossed the pack to William. Spike lit it, then, again, passed it to his former self.

"Thanks, mate," William said while taking a lung full of smoke into his body.

"You know why the 'bit's out, right?" Spike asked while blowing smoke rings in the air.

"Ta' get food?"

"Nah. Her 'monthlies' are startin'."

William's eyes got wide.

"You mean, she's going to prance around the house all blood smellin' an' delicious an' we can't have a piece?" he asked, seriously wondering if he could handle that.

"Yeap," Spike sighed. "Drives me crazy, she does. Doesn't even know it." Spike ashed off his fag in the ashtray. "When she's on the rag, I normally wank at least ten times a day."

"I'm going to need a drink," William cried as he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Got out of my writer's block. And just to let you know, the story is going to end on, maybe, not such a happy note. Then I might write a sequal to it. Hmm, how do _you _want this to end? 


	12. Chapter 11

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I'm home you guys," Dawn greeted as she walked in the front door with a handful of groceries. She kicked the door closed and set the bags on the table.

"Mmm, something smells good," William grins as he walks towards Dawn with Spike trailing behind him. She gives him a smile.

"I'm going to cook dinner. I mean, I know you're vamps and don't eat food. But Spike normally eats those onion thingeys and he likes hot coco-"

"With marshmallows in it?" William asks, turning to Spike, who nods. "Can we have some later?" he sheepishly asked.

"Maybe," she said distractedly. "And I got some blood bags, straight from the hospital, so it's human. You guys could mix it in there," she rambled while putting away the odds and ins that she got.

"Sounds perfect, love," Spike smiled.

After packing away the items she bought, like cookies, milk, hot cocoa, blood, meat, and chocolate, she put some water on to boil. Telling the guys to put the noodles in the water once the boiling started, she headed for the bathroom. Putting the tub on hot, she unclothed. Her back ached from her period just starting and the hot water was going to go good with it. stepping into the tub, she relaxed.

Dawn tried not to think about the boys-she really did. But of course, it didn't work. Her life had changed from William's visit. It was dull and she was numb from the lack of excitement. But William lightened up her world, brightening all the colors she could see. He was basically a more "immature" Spike. So did that mean Spike would also bring her to better heights? Everything was so confusing for her right now. There was Spike. There was William. There was the great sex between William. And the fact that Spike loved Buffy.

A frown came to her face. When William went back, whenever and however that'll be, he'd progress into, also, loving Buffy. She'd just never win, she thought as she sunk her head down below the water's surface.

When William would leave, Spike would still pin after Buffy and she would be left with nothing. Sure, she still had Spike. But it wasn't the same. William knew nothing of Buffy or the love that his older self threw at her. So, he treated her like the apple of his eye. But, with him gone, she'd have to share Spike's spotlight. And for once in her life, she was tired of being in the shadows of someone else. She wanted to be selfish-be the only one in his heart.

Deciding that her bath time thinking was getting her anywhere, but more depressed, she got out. The brunette dried herself and put on a robe, and walked to her bedroom to dress.

"Did what you said, love," Spike said after she came out of her room.

"You smell like vanilla. Smells good," William commented as she walked by him in a pair of lose, black sweat pants that she rolled the top down of and a white wife-beater. She thanked him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for doing this. Now all I have to do is cook the meat, and we're done."

Spike shook his head.

"Already did it."

Dawn's forehead creased as she "Huh?"-ed him.

"Will and I already made dinner. See?" he said while holding up a plate of spaghetti. He ushered to her seat and placed the plate in front of her. William poured her some wine and gave her silverware. After placing a napkin on her lap, they both sat down with noodles mixed with blood on their plates.

"Guys, this is _so_ sweet," she thanked as her emotions got the best of her. "Thanks." She took a sip of her wine and sighed. It was her favorite brand.

"What shall we toast for?" she asked.

William and Spike looked at each other, a knowing look in both their eyes.

"For a great night," William said, clinking his glass of wine with hers.

"I second that," Spike smirked as he did the same.

* * *

Are you getting bad foreshadowing? Because... you should!

Got out of my writer's block. And just to let you know, the story is going to end on, maybe, not such a happy note. Then I might write a sequal to it. Hmm, how do _you _want this to end?


	13. Chapter 12

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

* * *

As the night progressed, more bottles of alcohol had been opened and poured. They went from sangria to some straight up vodka. William was impressed on how Dawn could hold her alcohol, but Spike just smirked. He was, after all, the one who would have shot contests with her and let her have little sips of whatever he was having. A grin came to his face as he remembered her sixteenth birthday where he bought Dawn her first fruity drink-sex on the beach. And her eighteenth where he got her so shitfaced that she had no clue where she was when she woke up. (She also claimed to have a hangover for three days.)

"I think," Dawn slurred as she took another sip of her drink, "you guys are trying to get me drunk."

A faux shocked face came upon William's features.

"Us? Trying to get you drunk? Where ever did you get that idea?" he retorted with an evil glint in his eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think there was a sche-schem-plan going on here," she stumbled out with narrowed eyes as she looked at both of her men.

An almost guilty stricken Spike shook his head and winked.

"Oh, pet, you're just being paranoid," he reassured. "But why don't we take this to the living room."

After helping her stand and walk to the couch, they sat her in-between both of them. William put his hand behind her head and Spike had his fingers through her hair again. William's hands slipped down to her shoulders and began rubbing them.

"You're so tight," he murmured as he started to work his magic. "Want a massage?" A moan came from her lips while she tilted her head for better access.

"Uhuh," she mumbled and twisted on the couch so her back was facing him. With her feet stretched in Spike's lap, he began to massage them, also.

"Enjoyin' this, pet?" Spike asked while his hands moved up and down her calf, turning any muscle she previously had into jello.

"Yeah, 's better than a dream," she groaned as William touched a sensitive spot at the nape of her neck. Feeling herself getting turned on by their actions, she tried to rub her legs, to create friction. This didn't help as he hit the spot again.

"Like that, do you now?" he asked as he licked it. Turning to mush, she lost all control of her actions.

"Why don't we take your pants off, love," Spike suggested and she quickly agreed. He helped her slip of her pants as she arched up off the couch. Throwing them on the floor, he continued what he was doing.

Spike was working her legs, placing open mouth kisses from her toes to her knees. When he reached the inside of her thighs, he sucked the tender skin that was there.

The feeling of his rough tongue on her smooth skin set her off. Plus William was at the back of her, licking and sucking her neck. Spike was so close. If she could just scoot down the couch, then Spike's mouth would be at...

"Uhhh," she moaned while William took off her shirt and began lavishing her breast.

Spike's mouth tore from her puckered skin as he looked up at her moaning. Her face turned in pleasure. Opening her eyes, she saw Spike's smile. Putting her hands around his head, she brought him up to her level and started nipping at his lips.

Her breathing became heavy and he could tell she was close to losing her mind.

"Bedroom?" he asked. Her reply was a nod. Giving a look to William, they both carried her to the bedroom with big smiles on their face.

Their plan worked.

* * *

Got out of my writer's block. And just to let you know, the story is going to end on, maybe, not such a happy note. Then I might write a sequal to it. Hmm, how do _you _want this to end?

R&R, please.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN**:William and Dawn have been having sex. Spike wanted to get in on it. They formed a plan and got her in bed. This is the morning after.

* * *

She felt cold. But not a bad cold-a nice cold. Her body ached in many places and her head was pounding.

What happened last night?

Fluttering open her eyes she found herself between a rock and a hard place. Literally. There she was. Her head was on Spike's _naked_ chest and his hand was draped around her slim body. And then she felt someone else behind her and by the fact that he wasn't breathing, meant it was William. She could feel his chest pressed up against hers and his head in her hair. A heavy arm was lying across her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Closing her eyes again, she realized the similarities. They both had such possession over objects that were theirs. It just hit her that she considered herself a possession of two vampires, who-in reality-were the same person. Groaning quietly to herself, she tried to figure out how to get out of her position. And not just the position out of bed.

How did she get into these stupid situations!

Wiggling out of William's and Spike's arms, she slid out of bed. She sighed as she saw them scoot closer to each other, missing her warmth already. As she went to the bathroom, she heard a scream.

"Oh fuckin' hell."

"Get the fuck off me."

Two vampires jumped off the beds and started to curse.

She frowned at the scene they were making and went straight for the medicine cabinet. Grabbing four Advil , she drowned it all in water. The water in her system must have done her good for the throbbing went away, but the headache was still there. Rolling her eyes at her two boys' antics, she realized she was naked. She put her silk robe and walked back into her bedroom.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" she cried as the throbbing came back. She was sure a vein was about to burst in her forehead. They both stopped and looked at her with annoyed features.

"We were just talking," Spike said.

"Yeah, Dawn. Sheesh," William replied while running his hand through his ruffled hair.

"Fuck you," she retorted, her headache in full bloom.

"Already did," William leered with a cocky smirk. "All last night."

"The only reason that you both scored last night was because you got me fucking drunk! That's illegal in some states you know. It could be fucking considered _date rape_," she screamed, tired of William's attitude. She had a headache and there were two loud vampires in her way of going back to sleep.

"What?" William asked, baffled. "You were bloody beggin' for it last night. Couldn't have enough of my cock or his for a matter of fact," he grinned with disgusted.

"I was fucking drunk!" she said, embarrassed on how she acted. She felt really dirty. Sex before with William was with her consent. Besides, she was just being on the defense.

"Being drunk is no soddin' reason to be a whore," he said with cold eyes, upset that she would ever think he would rape her.

Spike sat quietly down and witnessed her downfall. It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. She took and hand and slapped the younger. It shocked both William and Spike. But William quickly grabbed her wrists and threw her against the wall.

"Whatchya gonna do now? Forgot that I can fight back?" he mocked and took his own hand and slapped her across the face. Her head dramatically flew against the wall as his force was so strong. Spike almost thought he heard her jaw bone snap, but it was just the sound of flesh smacking flesh. "How's it feel now?"

Tears threatened to spill as the pain radiated up her face. Her check was bleeding, she could taste it. And she was pretty sure she had a cut on her cheek from where his fingernails cut into her skin for she felt something run down and puddle on her collar bone.

As the first, and only, tear fell, William realized what he did.

"Dawn, I'm-" he started in a haunted voice.

"Save it," she said in a tight voice. Her teeth were grinding together, so she wouldn't lose it in front of them.

Taking all her strength, she pushed him away. He wasn't ready for it and he fell upon the floor and knocked his head on here bed side table. Her face went blank, the hurt of William's slap and arrogance not even recognizable. Going over to her closet, she grabbed a pair of low rise jeans and a black shirt. Picking up a pair of underwear and a bra from the floor, she left the room.

With shaky hands, she walked into the living room and put on her clothes. She took her purse in her hand and left the house. But before she closed the door and walked off into the sunlight, she said in a quiet enough voice that they all could hear-

"Guess your plan worked guys."

In her bedroom, William was punching everything in sight.

"Why am I so bloody stupid," he cried while he kicked the wall, leaving a hole in the sheetrock.

"So bloody stupid," he repeated, banging his fists and leaving more bloody holes.

Spike sighed, forcing breathe into his lungs and put his head in his hands. He just wanted to know how it turned out so wrong.

* * *

I finally finished all the chapters. It goes, to like, chapter 20. It's not a very happy ending, but it's not incredibly sad. No one dies or anything. And I'm currently working on a sequal for it. I'll keep posting updates for this story about everyday. Hope you guys are liking it. R&R.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all. 

Enjoy.

* * *

She hopped into the car and put her hands on the wheel. Flipping the visor down, she looked at herself in the mirror. A nice bruise was forming on the whole left side of her cheek. A scab was forming from the angry looking cut. Her lip and the inside of her cheek was still bleeding though. She guessed when he hit her that she was biting on her lip, causing her teeth to go right through it. She slammed her fist down on the steering wheel and sighed.

Slipping on some oversized, round sunglasses onto her face, she started the black Jetta that she bought herself two years ago and squealed out of her driveway. And when she came to the "You Are Leaving Sunnydale" sign, she closed her eyes really hard and blinked them open again. That sign held so many memories.

When she first found out she was the Key, she ran away. No one knows about it, of course, except for Spike. It was right after she cut herself. Hell, she still had the scar. It ran from her elbow down to her wrist. It was why she wore so many long sleeve shirts. Anyway, after she took a knife to her arm, she realized how screwed she was. So, she ran. She ran as fast and hard as she ever had. Blood was pouring out of her wound, so she was fairly easy to track. Vampires came in a pack and stopped her as she was on her way out of town. And of course, Spike came on his motorbike to save the day. After dusting all the fledglings, he saw her arm. He yelled and screamed at her for being so careless. She retorted by taking a broken bottle that was on the side of the road and cutting at her wrist. He threw her up against the sign and wiped away her tears. "It doesn't matter what you are. You bleed. You're real." And then he licked her blood and took her home.

They didn't talk about it. And now she regretted even thinking about it as she shook her head to get those memories out of her head.

Dawn didn't want to think about Spike or William. Especially William. She didn't even want to speak about _them_. Driving past a 7-11, she decided to get herself a mountain dew slushy.

Slurping on the drink that she got, she continued to her destination. She had a nearly full tank of gas and a slushy that would keep her up until midnight.

Parallel parking onto the curb, she rested her head back on her head rest. Her hands were still shaking and her lip was still bleeding. She took out her makeup case and smothered her lips in a dark red gloss. She, then, rub a dark colored foundation on her face and highlighted her cheek bones with some bronzer. She looked like a clown, but she didn't want to go in there looking like a battered house wife. Running her hands through her hair to smooth it out, she got out of the car.

She didn't know whether she was going to knock on the door or just stomp right through. Going against her better judgment, she walked right in the hotel.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations. How may I help you?" came a sweet voice that she knew she remembered. As Dawn turned the corner, she saw Cordelia.

"Oh my god," she cried. "Dawn!"

She ran up to her and gave her a great big hug. Dawn slowly returned it through the pain of not being able to breathe.

"Angel, get your dead ass down here," she screamed.

"Look, Cordy, I told you I was sorry about-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw her, or better yet, smelled her.

"Dawn," he greeted with a look of sadness on his face. He shook his head slowly. He should of guessed. He should have known.

"Oh Dawn," he said and she stood in place as he walked toward her. As he wrapped her arms around her, she lost feeling in her knees and fell to the ground. It's when she lost it. Tears came pouring out and he ran his fingers through her hair.

The same way Spike did.

Tears poured out harder and she couldn't control it.

"It's okay, Dawn. It's going to be okay."

* * *

Okay, again, stuck with my sequal. What the hell is up with these stupid writers block! Jeez. Anyway, R&R if you have constructive critism or anything.  



	16. Chapter 15

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all. 

Enjoy.

* * *

After she could control her sobs, she followed Cordelia and Angel to a room upstairs. She sat down on a couch and curled up into her self. Angel sat down across from her and Cordy sat right beside her.

"Tell me, Dawn, what you did with Spike. Was it... I mean, did he..." he trailed off, the words hard to find.

"How'd you know me and Spike had sex?" she asked in a small voice. Cordelia's eyes went wide and tucked a piece of hair behind Dawn's ear.

"I could smell it all over you. But did he..."

"Force me?" she finished for him. With the nod of his head, she shook her head. "No, he-Well. That's not why. I mean..." She took a deep breath. "I'm more here for William."

"William?" Cody and Angel both asked.

"Yeah, I mean... We still don't know why he's here. And he was so mean to me this morning. Both him and Spike got me drunk last night and, ugh, there's no telling what happened. But I woke up with a massive hangover and feeling all after-sex achy and then he called me a whore. and then-"

She broke down crying again. Her shoulders racked from the force of the sobs and she had her hands up to her head.

Angel was trying to distinguish everything she just said. Apparently her pain did come from Spike and William, whoever that was. As he backtracked on what she said, he realized that she had had sex _before_ this incident. Blood boiled in his veins when he thought about that information.

"You've had sex?" he roared and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm nineteen, Angel. I haven't been a virgin in a long time."

she sniffled a few times and tried to wipe up the tears.

"Come here, Dawnie," Cordy said with a tissue in her hand. she dabbed underneath her eye and onto her cheek. Makeup smeared and showed the growing bruise. With the way they both were staring, she could tell that her injuries were showing. Her hands went straight to cover it up, but Cordelia, with gentle fingers, slowly peeled them off.

"Did he-Did he do that to you?" she asked as she continued to clean off the makeup. Dawn didn't answer, but took the back of her hand and swiped off the dark lipstick on her lips. The ex-cheerleader brought a finger to Dawn's lip. Blood covered the pad of it.

"You need to tell us the full story. Now," Angel said, his fist in tight balls. If he ever saw his childe again, he'd stake him before he could even say "fuck off".

Dawn told them everything, leaving out no details as embarrassing as they could be.

"I couldn't even think, so I did the only thing I could think of. I came here. I'm sorry if I've troubled you in any way."

Angel shook his head and took an unneeded breath.

"Never, Dawn. Never. Why don't you go get cleaned up, let Cordy help you patch up that lip, and go find a room. I'm going to talk to Wesley and I'll get back to you in the morning, okay?" Angel asked already ushering out of the room.

"Sounds great," she replied with a sigh on her lips.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise everything will be okay. Sweet dreams, Dawn," he smiled with a pat on his head.

"Thanks so much, Angel."

* * *

Oh no? What's going to happen. snickers I know! Review and find out.  



	17. Chapter 16

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

* * *

The small brunette woke from a nightmare. Perspiration had beaded up on her forehead and her breath was coming in short gasps. Knowing she couldn't go back to sleep any time soon, she scooted out of bed and walked downstairs to get a drink.

As she came back from the fridge, she saw a closed door with a light behind it. If she listened real hard, she could hear voices.

"How could this have happened, Wes?"

"I don't know. I don't- the translation must have been wrong. Or have been miss-worded or something."

"How are we going to fix it? We can't have a non-chipped, non-souled Spike out there in this world. And we can't send him back with all the knowledge he has now. He could change the whole future. He could-"

Dawn took a deep breath and opened the door. Wesley and Angel looked up at the intruder only to see Dawn- in just Angel's black, silk button up, some underwear (hopefully), and some socks.

"I hope we didn't wake you," Angel said with downcast eyes. She shook her head and smiled.

"Hello Wesley."

"Um, hello Dawn. Nice to see you again," he said with a cough.

Wesley ushered Dawn to sit, so she did. Folding her legs "Indian-style", she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Why did you guys want Spike here last week?" she asked while trying to fight the urge to bite her wrapped lip.

"We needed some past information from him to complete a full account since Angelus last returned. See, we're making a volume set of all of Angelus' childer, so we can track their lineage," the English man said while getting excited.

"Did he tell you this said information," she asked, knowing for a fact that he would never give anything, including info, to his souled sire.

Wesley shook his head and pulled his lips up in a straight line.

"No, unfortunately, he did not. So I found it upon myself to do a truth spell, which did not work, sadly. That's what I was talking to Angel about earlier, there must have been some sort of-" he said, flipping through a big, musty book. He turned the book around and pointed to an entry. "That's the spell I used."

She read over it three times before she shook her head.

"You translated it wrong," she said grabbing a pen and paper from the desk in front of her. After writing down a few things she sighed.

"What it was meant to say was, 'let his past rise forward'. What you said was 'bring his past forward.' It was a very simple mistake of the conjugation," she said as she handed back the book and the pad of paper. Wesley checked franticly at the translation dictionary that was in front of him. Peering over his glasses, a shocked expression came upon his face.

"She's-she's right. How'd you know that?" he asked, totally baffled that a 19 year old could splice his translations.

"I translate things in spare time. It's this geeky obsession I have. Anyway, if we switch around a few words, I'm sure we can turn it into a 'return' spell," she said, already thinking if it was possible.

"We'd have to erase his mind, you know," Angel said delicately. He didn't know where William stood with her.

"If that's so, I would like to erase Spike's mind also," she said in a tiny voice.

It'd be permanent," the vampire replied, rubbing her back.

"Good," she said, still upset that he didn't help her.

"I'll work on a spell tonight and we'll go back tomorrow and cast it," Wesley said.

* * *

Oh oh oh. Guess the LA crew screwed everything up. What's going to happen? R&R. 


	18. Chapter 17

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

* * *

The trip back to Sunnydale seemed shorter, but it was probably because her mind was going a mile per minute. She had so much to do. She had so much to figure out. Did she love Spike? Did she love William?

She was too confused and it wasn't as if it mattered anyway. They had to erase his mind so he wouldn't take any information back with him that could be used as black mail or anything else. That mean their wonderful week before Spike came back would be no more. It would only exist for her. Spike wouldn't even remember William's return or their "three some". He would think he just came back from LA.

She groaned to herself and turned on the radio in hope to distract her busy mind. It did not work for she was still thinking about those two vampires.

Thank God she was almost back to her house because she didn't know how much she could handle without losing her mind.

Parking her car, she waited for "Team Angel" to arrive. Wesley and Cordy hopped out of the car, while Angel waited until sundown, which was only an hour or so from now.

"You get everything ready. I'm just going to, yeah," Dawn said, not able to even form words. Cordy gave her a sad smile and shook her head and watched as the brunette walked into her house.

Everything was toppled over or on the ground. She was surprised by pillow stuffing scattered on the ground and even the holes in the wall. Pushing back the things on the floor, she made her way to her bedroom. Blood was smothered on the walls beside holes, where there were many of. Her dresser was knocked over, clothes spilled everywhere. Her mattress was no more, just coils, spring, and stuffing. The mirror that used to be hanging up on the wall, was no shattered and shards laid across the floor. A hurricane of devastation in the form of William, she guessed, had destroyed everything she owned.

Forcing her eyes shut, she forbid the tears to come. It just gave her more of an excuse on why she wouldn't be sorry on what she had to do.

She exited the house.

"They're not here," she said in a voice like steel. "Bastards' are probably t his crypt. I'll drive."

She pushed Wesley in the backseat and took the driver's side. Putting the pedal to the floor, she squealed her tires causing smoke to arise.

Dawn kicked the door open and let the sun in as far as she could.

"Bloody hell. Shut the damned door."

"Don't fucking count on it," Dawn said with a stake in her hand.

"'Bit," Spike said, amazement in his voice.

"Dawn," William replied with wide eyes. He stared at her for a couple seconds then shook his head. "Look about before..."

"I hate you right now," she said with a small voice as she walked up to him. "But I'm going to miss you."

She grasped his head and nibbled on his lower lip.

"Going to miss you so much," she murmured against his mouth.

"What does that-" he started, but was interrupted.

"Ready," she screamed.

And then William's world went black.

* * *

Three more chapters to go. Can you feel the an-ticccc-ipationnn. I'm already almost finished with the sequal. Proud? I am too. Please review, you guys have been so awesome! 


	19. Chapter 18

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

* * *

"He's knocked out, we should do it now," Angel said as he finished tying up Spike. After putting a gag in his mouth, he walked over to Dawn who was staring at the unconscious vampire in front of her.

"It's going to be okay," Angel said as he ruffled her hair.

"You know, Angel, you keep saying that, but it hasn't gotten better yet," she said in a sad voice. "Okay," she clapped her hands together, "let's do it."

Wesley mixed some herbs and said a spell. A green mist flew from the bowl and to William.

"That's the mind erasing part. I need to get set up for sending him back," Wesley said while placing candles in a triangle shape around William.

"Places, everyone," the Brit said.

Cordy got on one side, Dawn the other, and Wesley the other. Angel stood by to make sure everything will go to plan and so Spike didn't do anything stupid.

"Regeel van het verleden, maak hem zelfs met het geschenk. Neem deze man waarnaar hij hoort, in een tijd van zijn eigen. zo dat mote het is," Wesley said as the candles' flame began to rise. It got up to a point where Cordelia was scared the fire would catch her hair on fire. It enveloped a barrier around William until it just vanished.

"Thanks guys," Dawn said while getting up. "You know, I think I can handle Spike. Why don't you guys go back to LA. Thanks so much."

She gave them all hugs and promised she'd see them real soon. Waving them goodbye, she sighed. She took out Spike's gag and untied him. His hands went straight to her cheek.

"You okay, baby?" he asked pulling her down on his lap. Tears prickled her eyes. "What's wrong?" She leaned her weight on his chest and nuzzled her head under his chin. His arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry about everything. He shouldn't have hit you. I should have-"

"Shh," she said while putting her finger up to his lip. "No more talking."

Starting slow, she lightly traced the outside of his lips with her tongue. She bit his bottom lip and he groaned, and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Exploring his mouth for what seemed the first time, she couldn't get enough.

"I love you," she says and she's not crying because she's going to be strong. "Don't say anything."

She got up and began mixing a big batch of what Wesley was earlier.

"What are you doing? Why are you..."

The green vapor traveled to Spike.

"What the hell is- Hey Dawn. Whatcya doing here?" he asked grabbing a fag out of his pocket.

"Just leaving," she said and gave him a small wave.

Not wanting the LA crew to know about all of her embarrassing events or knowing about her sex life, she did the mind erasing on them, also. It took all of her will not to do it on herself.

* * *

haha. I'm so lame. I already finished the sequal. Oh damn. I'll finish this story tonight and start on the sequal, maybe. R&R KC. 


	20. Chapter 19

**AN**: Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

She was sitting on her bedroom floor picking up the pieces of the mirror William crushed. she was already finished picking up the living room, but she had to get the walls fixed before Shay came home or just hang some pictures over them. But with all the holes, she was sure it'd look suspicious.

Running her hands through hew hair, she sighed. Dawn missed Spike and she missed William. She missed the cool touch and someone looking after her. She was tired of being so fucking responsible. But that's who she was now and she was reminded of that as she saw the mirror shards. Her mind back on task, she continued to pick them up.

"Hello, pet," Spike said in a deep voice and she jumped. She accidentally squeezed the mirror shards in her hand tighter and she cursed. Her hand was bleeding.

"Cor, love," he said as he walked over to her. His hands were cold against hers as he pulled the glass from her palm. "What happened to your apartment?" he asked.

"Shay's, uh, ex-boyfriend came by while I was, um, at The Bronze. He was jealous and broke in and, uh, trashed the place," she said, searching for an excuse. She was normally a good liar, but it was hard to think of something believable and besides, she had glass wedges stuck into her palm.

"Pretty shitty," he said as he extracted the last sliver. "I think they're all out," he said as he ran his hand over the wound and sucked it.

"Thanks," she said with shaky hands and a fast heart beat. This was the first time she saw him since...everything.

He stood up and leaned against the wall, which had blood smeared on it.

"This guy must have been seriously out of his bloody mind," he said while lighting up a cigarette. "Hmm, that blood smells familiar," he said with a confused face, trying to figure out what it was.

"I'd, uh, ask you to sit, but my bed's kind of fucked," she said with a fake laugh. This was way harder than she thought it would be.

"Hm," he mumbled as he took a deep drag, "If you want, I'll take you down to 'The Mattress King' and help you pick out a nice one. How 'bout one that doesn't squeak too much, eh?" he winks and exhales the smoke.

She grabs a piece of her once beautiful bed sheet that had been ripped in many pieces by William and wraps it around her cut hand. It's all she can do to not go up there and grab his face and show him what she took away. But she can't because it's wrong. The one reason why she erased his mind was because he loved Buffy. And William just influenced his mind. Right?

"Got you something when I was in LA," he says distractedly, though if he had a heart it'd be beating out of his chest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangle black box and threw it at her.

"Spike, you really didn't have to," she said, but was halted when she opened the box. "It's gorgeous," she said in awe and she truly could not speak at all. It was a vintage necklace. The chain was a loop sterling silver chain and on the end held a pendant. The pendant was in oval shape, but it was just a thick outline of it. The outline of the shape was decorated in a twirling design. Then, hanging from the oval itself was a beautiful, amber stone. The dusty amber was her favorite gemstone.

"Do you like it?" he asked in a small voice. He coughed and took another drag of his fag.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't dare let them spill.

"Oh my god, Spike. I love it," she cried as she attacked him with a hug. Giving him a big smile, she reached up and kissed him. "Will you put it on me?" she asked as she lifted up her hair. Spike's pale fingers clasped the vintage item on.

She twirled around, letting her hair fly around her.

"Thank you so much," she blushed as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, love, want to tell me why you smell like me all over?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She coughed a little, herself and blink a couple times.

"Well, you see it's a funny story. When you were away, I felt lonely so I went to your crypt and I slept in your bed. And I guess it just rubbed off," she said in a high pitch voice and she tried to ignore the suspicious glances that Spike was giving her.

This was going to be way harder than she thought.

* * *

Ah, are you guys dissapointed? One more chapter to go, and it's basically a epilogue. And the prologue of the sequal. R&R. KC.  



	21. Epilogue

**AN: **Dawn's around 19. Lives in her own apartment. And that's basically it. Well, she never had a real realtionship with Spike before; they were just friends. But, of course, she had a crush on him. Yeah, that's all.

Enjoy.

* * *

epilogue

"Naughty, naughty William," Drusilla chided to an empty room.

Suddenly a bright light erupted in the room and Drusilla clapped her hands together.

"What the bleedin' hell is going on here?" William screamed, confusion and emptiness rumbling in his brain.

"You came back to me," she grinned and began spinning in circles once again.

"Dru, love, stop. Tell me what just happened," he pleaded, needing to know an answer.

He felt as if he just survived a car crash. His emotions felt all jumbled inside of him and he didn't know what was true. William was slipping between reality and insanity. He didn't know what was true.

"Baby boy's all confused. Doesn't know who his mum is. New princess wiped the slate clean. Everything is new again! But poor baby doesn't want to be new. Wants to be dirty. Wants to be old."

She wailed a few cries and acted like a bed sheet hanging in the wind, flowing softly and tumbling with grace. Looking up to the sky, her face twirled.

"The stars speak of such lies. New princess is a bad liar. Naughty sun, naughty. Rising sun feels so alone," she quietly said as she looked upon William.

"Just make sense!" he said, frustration clear in his voice. She was rambling on about a sun and cleaning. Was their a new cleaning product out?

"New prince is going to find out about the sun rising. All removed dirt will come back."

She took his face in her cold, bony hands and that cold, for some reason, disgusted him.

"The start of the sun is your new queen. Your hand will not burn when you touch this sun."

He was shocked at her physical strength and the clearness of her eyes. He hadn't seen her like this since the last time she was talking about those twins in England.

"It's all going to change. New prince is going to remember that the sun's start doesn't burn. All because of you, William," she said as she gave him a quick peck.

"All because of you."

* * *

THE END.

Enjoyed it? Hated it? Why don't you give me a review and tell me your overall feelings. C'mon you know you want to tell me.

Thanks alot! BTW **START OF THE SUN** is the new sequal title.


End file.
